


A tu lado, pero sin ti.

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Un reencuentro anhelado por demasiado tiempo, que debe esperar solamente un poquito más.Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo de RowlingAdvertencias: Muerte de un personaje





	A tu lado, pero sin ti.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es canon incluyendo el epílogo, por lo que no hay necesidad de decir a quién se refiere la advertencia de muerte de un personaje, ¿verdad? Aún así, espero la lean y les guste alguito.

Era realmente una hermosa tarde. Estaba terminando el verano y las tardes eran más frescas y serenas, el clima ideal para pasear. Especialmente por aquel pequeño bosquecillo de pinos, donde el olor que se desprendía de los árboles y el frescor que regalaban sus amplias copas, creaban una atmósfera de paz y serenidad.   
  
La temblorosa figura que subía por la colina, apoyada en un delgado y elegante bastón, jadeó con cierta dificultad, al tiempo que apoyaba la punta de su bastón demasiado cerca de una pequeña ardilla que estaba distraída enterrando algo, y que salió corriendo ante el repentino movimiento.  
  
El anciano sonrió mientras observaba al animalito desaparecer, y acomodándose el sombrero reanudó su camino, pensando que aún le quedaba un buen trecho para llegar a la cima.  
  
Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre medio de las grandes copas de los árboles, y los pequeños pájaros volaban de uno a otro, mientras múltiples gorjeos resonaban por encima del suave zumbido del viento.  
  
Durante un buen rato, el anciano siguió caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin sonrió, radiante, observando el enorme árbol centenario que era su objetivo final.  
  
—Cada día me cuesta más llegar a ti, amor —musitó, mientras recorría los pocos pasos que le separaban del lugar.  
  
Apuró el paso, ansiando llegar al sitio que había sido su refugio durante los últimos sesenta años; el hogar donde residía su corazón. Sacó su varita y, apuntando a una piedra, la transformó en una silla acojinada. Mientras se acomodaba, recordó los primeros años, cuando se sentaba en la hierba durante horas, acariciando una y otra vez la pequeña serpiente de plata, invisible a los ojos muggles, que había colocado en recuerdo de su Slytherin. Pero ahora ya no podía, sus huesos no eran los de entonces, ni su salud. Pero ese pensamiento, lejos de entristecerlo le reconfortaba; indicaba que ya faltaba menos para volver a verlo.  
  
No sin esfuerzo, se inclinó y acarició amorosamente el pequeño montículo cubierto de hierba, entre la que emergían algunas florecillas silvestres de color azul intenso.  
  
—Perdóname por llegar tan tarde —musitó suavemente—. Es que hoy partió el Expreso de Hogwarts, ya sabes, y la pequeña Lucía, la hija de Rose Weasley, partió en él. Sabes, te hubieras reído muchísimo si hubieras podido ver la cara de Ron cuando su nieta dijo que quería ir a Slytherin. Y no dudo que lo consiga; al fin y al cabo también es hija de Scorpius, y es terca y voluntariosa como él.  
  
>>Después que se fue el Expreso, fuimos a comer a casa de Draco. ¿Puedes creer que pese a los años y a que son consuegros, el hurón y Ron siguen lanzándose puyas? Es tan divertido verlos.  
  
>>Cuando me despedí, Draco me envió saludos para ti; manda decir que un día de estos vendrá a verte. Él y Al son los únicos que realmente comprenden que yo siga amándote igual a pesar del tiempo; Draco porque te conoció y te amó como a un padre, y Albus porque, de mis hijos, es el único que me comprende y me ama incondicionalmente. El único que entendió, cuando me separé de Ginny, que un hombre no puede amar sinceramente a alguien cuando su corazón y su alma le pertenecen a otra persona.  
  
Con manos temblorosas, sacó una pitillera y encendió un cigarrillo; inhaló una bocanada de humo y tosió un par de veces.  
  
>>Sí, sé que si estuvieras aquí me dirías: ‘Señor Potter, sigue siendo un mocoso ignorante; ¿no ve que el cigarrillo va a terminar matándolo?’. Ojalá lo hiciera, Severus. He rogado tanto porque esta vida se acabe y poder ir junto a ti. Pero las Moiras no son generosas conmigo, me hacen apurar hasta la última migaja de vida sin darme el mínimo alivio.  
  
Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo y quedó mirando detenidamente la punta encendida, antes de regresar su vista hacia el montículo.  
  
>>Y no es que me queje de mi vida. Estuve casado con una buena mujer —que me amó aunque yo nunca pudiera corresponderle— tengo tres maravillosos hijos, amados nietos y grandes amigos que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. He tenido más de lo que muchos han tenido. Más… mucho más de lo que tú llegaste a tener, pese a merecerlo más que nadie.  
  
Miró hacia la inmensidad que lo rodeaba, sintiendo una terrible desazón.  
  
>>Siento tanto que nunca pudieras ser feliz, amor —sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió con la colilla del que estaba a punto de consumirse—. Te juro que si hubiera estado en mi mano, hubiera echado marcha atrás el tiempo y hubiera hecho que mi madre se enamorara de ti, aunque eso significara que yo no naciera.   
  
>>Pero el destino es como es y nadie puede cambiarlo. Tú sufriste por no haber podido tener nunca a mi madre, y yo por no haber tenido nunca tu amor. Irónico, ¿no?  
  
>>Y ahora ansío morir para reunirme contigo. Pero eso también es una quimera, ¿cierto? Porque tú no me amas, y aunque vaya a tu encuentro no va a servir de nada, porque en tu corazón quien se encuentra es mi madre, no yo.  
  
El anciano se levantó con cuidado y, con una floritura de varita, volvió a transformar el asiento en piedra.  
  
>>Pero no importa. Si muero y puedo verte de nuevo, ya con eso seré feliz. Y quien sabe, quizás hasta podamos llegar a ser amigos, ¿no crees?  
  
Un nuevo pase de varita y la tumba se encontró cubierta de infinidad de florecillas azules.  
  
>>Nos veremos pronto, Severus. Aquí, o si tengo suerte, allá donde tú estás. Te quiero mucho, amor.  
  
Mientras el anciano se alejaba con paso cansado, una sombra lechosa se perfiló al lado del lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de quien en vida fuera el maestro más irónico y sarcástico de Hogwarts. En ese momento, el fantasma de Severus hubiera querido detener a Harry; gritarle que estaba equivocado, que él ya no quería a Lily Potter. Que de hecho, ahora entendía que nunca la había querido. Que su corazón sin cuerpo, su alma en espíritu, clamaba y soñaba con otros ojos verdes.  
  
Pero no importaba, pensó mientras sonreía. Ya quedaba poco tiempo; pronto Harry se reuniría con él y podría confesarle que había permanecido allí, bajo ese árbol, esperando a que se reuniera con él por toda la eternidad.  
  
Muy pronto, Harry Potter y Severus Snape serían lo que siempre debieron haber sido: uno solo en la eternidad.  
  
FIN


End file.
